The primary objective of this Phase IV study is to determine whether administration of a non-selective cyclooxygenase (Cox) inhibitor (Ibuprofen), a non Cox inhibitor (Acetaminophen), or a selective Cox-2 (Rofecoxib) interferes with the irreversible antiplatelet effect of aspirin, as indicated by serum thromboxane levels (primary end-point).